trinaty friends part 1
by element wind
Summary: a story about a bunch of friends


At the start of time their had always been friends which was the equivalent to good but to complete this circle their was a power that was brutal powered by greed and lust this was evil. But a example comes to mind the battle of the stones but this starts with one wise wizard who had figured this out so he created 6 items 1 for each master elements he did this because he new of a deeper cores but it was never written down so it was lost as time went by forgotten to all but the items. but I Hyson to add the main cores was friends that he had placed his hope was put in though his hope was poorly judge as the stone war appeared soon after the creation conflict happened to the best of friends. so far away in exile he created one final stone this was there to help to govern the stones and it worked though this took the live of the wizard though his name was not forgotten and that was huge though he had made one more mistake that was hidden to all .This so after the war the masters of the land could not destroy the stones so they were hidden deep in the mightiest mountain of all though the location was lost to all how new it as it became a myth then legend and then a story but to come real once agene as we go to the year 2006 as 3 people were about to strangely meet. "hay this house isn't bad is it were is my room said Rchard said in a surprised tone "what this is my room what" he shouted "well its big enough" his mum replied "ok" said peter "WELL I AM OFF TO BED THEN" he shouted well the next day the sun was at its hottest so peter was wearing a t-shirt and some swimming trunks as he was going with a old friend to a club named buzz Richard was a paled skin person with jet black hair and was about 5 foot tall also he was 13 and had just moved to Soham . "mum were are my goggles" he squeaked dew to his voice that was braking "there in the bag under your bed" his mum replied so his sweaty hand slowly ventured were none had bin before splat something went suddenly his hand reclined "never mind" as he got up off the floor ding dong went the bell slam! Richard had partly jumped down the stares "hi jack" peter said in a jolly tune "well hi back to you if you aren't ready which I AM SERTEN YOU ARE NOT I AM GOWING TO HAVE YOU TIDE UP TO A TREE IN TEXSUS " Jack said in his all knowing way "well I AM IF YOU DON'T MIND" Richard replied in his almost broken voice .jack was ginger haired boy with brown eyes well he was quite good looking definitely compared to Richard . "hay how many are there gowning to be there jack" Richard as they raced towards the car as we got in jack replied "I think 9 of use including me and you" "well that's a lot of people isn't it" Richard exclaimed. Jack replyed slowly shut" slam the door in the front of the door had been opened and closed they were there Richard stretched wile he did he made a kinder screeching sound but very muffled more lick a goral from a dog "hay cut that racket out were trying to move not blow up every ones ear drums" Jacks dad said in a angry voice "sorry Ill get out" Richard said in a timid voice he wasn't the best person for confrontation "you move the same speed as a snail Richard" jack said . Richard jack and his dad all burst out in laughter they were all out of the car and were walking out of the concrete car park towards the swimming pool in Ely it had two swimming pools one deep one and one child one. though jack hated deep water so on other trips to swimming pool in the past Richard and jack would go in shallower water .as Richard and jack entered a fellow the same height as jack said "hello" Richard hid behind jack though it was pointless Richard was about a foot taller so the fellow said "hi how are you I am Luke what's your name" Luke said "hi Luke my name is Richard are you American" Richard said in a sort of inquisitive tone Luke replied "why yes I am and are you English" "what a stupid question "Richard replied well ask a stupid question get a stupid question" Luke replied in a your very stupid tone "hay lighten up you two soon we well all get on famously I hop" then the rest of the grope buzz came up to greet Richard how was new jack then introduced every one "well this is Luke he is one of my best friend this is Kati she is in the same year as you Richard" "cool" Richard replied jack continues "this is emmer you have alredy met martin is here as well you now him too(emmer and martin were jacks brother and sister)this is Ben and just to confuse you here's a another Ben also here's huge and that's the lot and everyone this is Richard the maddest person you well ever meet in you live" "rite on" Richard agreed "oh" jack said "where's the other 2 everyone" "who are they" Richard said "oh they are Hanner and Catherine "oh" Richard replied "well we well meet later anyway lets get dressed so we can go SWIMMING!" "ok its swim time" jack replied after he paused and wondered "what am I gowning to do about Richard and Luke suddenly Richard and Luke burst out of the dressing rooms and were running towards the diving board jack screeched in confusion "what Richard diving running something is wrong rely wrong". Richard was the relaxed type you see so usherly you would see him sleeping in the jocose surprising enough but he floats too as jack sore them run Richard suddenly turns and run up the stairs wile Luke eagerly steps up the ladder jack then steps forward to see the sine where Richard had gone the sine read Jacques jack sighed and said "old Richard as predictable as ever" jack started running towards the changing rooms suddenly "slam" "sorry" jack said "that's all rite look were you are going next time" "hay is that you Samantha" jack replied jiggerly "YES and how are you" "its me jack" "hi I suppose" Samantha replied "hay don't you know me I am lick in all your lessons" jack said "oh" she said "hay would you umm" jack stammered on his own sentence "oh never mind" "ok bye" she replied . meanwhile Richard had fell asleep so martin in his funny way jumped on Richard "bublbublbu " Richard started splash Richard came up for air but not normally he did what the people in sexes add do suddenly martin and huge fell on the floor in laughter "har har har very fun gyes" "lighten up" jack replied "so your dressed at last jack" Richard replied Luke appeared I CALL A GAME OF SHARK IN THE SWIMMING POOL"(IT IN THE SWIMMING) "YAY" everyone replied they all rushed down the stairs and suddenly stopped it was the live guard he began to shout at Richard jack luck martin and huge "why are you running you mite get hurt you mite hurt someone else I SHOUD HAVE YOU THROWN OUT!" Richard replied "its my fault blame me I am the oldest if you must throw someone it should be me" the live guard said "look just don't do it agene please" "ok" Richard replied unconfidently "hay thanks" Luke replied

As the live guard walked off meanwhile the girls were in the kiddie pool "so Kati what do you think of Richard" "well kinder odd don't you think " Kati "yes I would agree but he grows on you" "well that's good emmer" Kati replied suddenly jack came up behind them because they were at the edge of the swimming pool looking the other way to jack as he slowly moved lick a ninja towards them something was also creeping behind him as he took in air to shout booo splash huge had pushed him in over and began to laugh then he then kneeled down and asked if the girls would play shark "nope" emmer replied Kati said "no thanks" "not your thing Then I BETER GO" as he said this jack was slowly moving towards huge and as he was moving he said "come here huge I want to show you the view of the diving board the big one just come here please I won't hurt you much ha ha ha" meanwhile Richard and Luke were talking "so were are you from in America" Richard asked Luke "Texas" Luke's answer "oh" Richard replied trying to sound interested "hay what are you doing over there were playing shark aren't you playing" jack shouted as he tossed huge into and dived after him about 3 minutes everyone was finely ready suddenly the bell went "bleep" one of the buzz leaders tolled use to come out "Howe's that" Richard asked everyone "oh didn't I mention this" jack said surprisingly in his I've messed up tone "oh well" Richard replied in a beaming face "lets go" huge shouted "yes lets go get jack away from me please someone any one please help me before he throws me off" huge said as jack forced him on to the ladder come on jack about 10 minuets later everyone was out "well bye everyone" Richard and jack said as they wondered to jacks dads car (well his real name was David) "have a good time" he said "yes well at least I THINK SO HOW ABOUT YOU JACK as Richard broke in to laughter.


End file.
